User blog:BarabbaDingDong/Reply to iJosh.
Lmao. iJosh, I tought you actually developed some brain mass. But really, Me, SMUS, Gravus and Eiga are all pissed beyond logic? Are you stupid? I may do a lot of wrong things, ok. But SMUS? THE HECK BRAH? SMUS isn't a fucking "Cyberbully" like you call them. I wonder how you even got SMUS into this. And Gravus? Gravus insulted you in that comment because you were being a complete idiot. I mean, it's a VIDEO... VIDEO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? It's not a video against Sm3, did you see him being a retard in EN ANYWHERE? I THINK NOT... iJosh, you try to make points yet by completely missing any kind of LOGIC... Lmao. One point you hit is that the community is losing it's charme due to this. Either way, the reasons Memoo gets bullied so much, IT'S EASY, have you ever met her? EVER TALKED TO HER? She can be pretty annoying, I got nothing against her, but when stupidity hits, it hits. JTC raging at something? You mean his rants? They are SATIRE... I am not gonna explain why. Some on the side of the "trolls" indeed are nothing but "TROLLS", but surely not JTC, me, Gravus, SMUS, Royal, Metkuratsu or ANYONE you and your idiocy could think of to accuse. Starmantweee and Anokeen are trolls... Probably. But if people are stupid enough to even bother with them, I don't see a solution. You want us to STOP them? LMAO... WW2. Allies and the Soviets united against Nazi Germany. Did the Americans try to stop the Russians even tho they were commiting war crimes? I think not. So you need to realise that even if someone is bad, people will side with him if they have the same purpose. JTC's video had to be funny, to keep the audience a little more tied to the video... I already explained the "Gross and Racist" part once already, but in synthesys. Atleast for me here in Italy, everyone insults each other, as joke, or not. These are indeed dark times. But when people have social or economic problems they harden out. Wich can be a good thing. But that's not the point. No one disrespected your opinion, we just stated ours in the comments below, wich this time you disabled... You know, we don't live in the land of fairy tales. There are bad people in this world, you need to accept it and get over it. You can't change it anyways. Your other arguments are pathetic. Putting ourselves into Sm3? He doesn't do that either, and I know, we may have to do the first step. But as iHSM3 said once, you can be nice as much as you want, Starman3 will threat you like shit. Because other "peoples" opinions hurt. You asked us to comment but yet you disabled comments, Great reasoning there. Lmao. That's all I got to say, feel free to comment here, I'd love to have some discussion about this. Tehe... Category:Blog posts